Homework
by coralie14
Summary: Percy goes to school and gets given some homework. Who will help him? My take on Percy at school. Occurs after The Last Olympian. The Heroes of Olympus haven't happened. One shot


**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

**A/N: This is something I have been working on when I got stuck on my other stories.**

**It is my take on Percy at school, I hope you like.**

* * *

Percy was at school and was bored out of his mind. He was sitting in his history class listening to the teacher drone on and on about the civil war. At the beginning of the lesson he was reminded of the confederate soldiers from Clarisse ship, during the time from the Sea of Monsters, but just like they hadn't like him, he disliked this class almost as much.

Percy tried to stifle a yawn, when was the bell going to ring, he had been sitting here for what felt like forever. He glanced at the clock on the wall, and then looked again, no it had not stopped; the second hand was still ticking away. Thankfully he had five minutes of the class left. Unfortunately he still had one more class before lunch.

You couldn't fault Percy; the teacher was standing at the front of the room giving his students miles of notes and facts to be remembered in a monotone voice. It was putting him and half the class to sleep.

This was the third lesson of the day, Percy had already had his maths class- really when would he use Algebra in his day to day life. Now days you just need to do simple maths, computers do most of the calculations. Percy did use computers; despite popular belief computers and some technology were okay to be used by demi-gods. It was just the internet and mobiles he stayed away from, very difficult in today's day and age.

His second class had been Geography. He had surprised the teacher with his knowledge on certain American landmarks. Being the girlfriend of Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena Goddess of Wisdom and battle strategies; and the new Architect of Olympus definitely had some advantages. The class talked about the Washington Monument, Alcatraz, the Hover Dam, and the Gateway Arch. The teacher Mrs Flood was shocked when he had volunteered information about the Hover Dam, and knew the answer, when called upon regarding the late Gateway Arch. Percy still felt a little guilty about helping blow it up.

The bell finally rang signalling the end of History. Percy grabbed his stuff and trudged out into the hallway, joining the throng of students making their way to the next lesson. He had English. He made his way to class nodding and responding to those who greeted him. He wasn't popular, but he did have acquaintances that talked to him. Percy had managed to annoy the popular clique, the second day of the new school year, (apparently he was as good as pissing off the popular group as he was the gods). The leader of the group Dyllan Wyatt hated his guts and tried to make his life hell. (Percy had been to the Underworld and back too many times for Dyllan to succeed). It had all started when…. Percy couldn't even remember what he did to annoy them all.

* * *

Percy reached his English class room and entered. The bell rang to signal the start of the lesson just as he slipped into the room. The teacher slam the door shut behind him halting the person who had been following him into the class room. Percy gave a sigh of relief; he hated it when he was on the other side of the door, locked out of class. His class mate would end up at the office, trying to explain to the principal why he was not in class, and receiving a detention. Percy knew from experience (stupid monster attacks at school).

Percy hurried to his desk. The teacher had arranged the seating alphabetically. Percy was seated between Hudson and Johnston. The teacher was standing in front of the room, She was short in statue, had dark curly hair, and was on the plump side. Percy didn't like her, he felt uneasy with his problems, the dyslexia and ADHD. He wished for the hundredth time that Paul was his English teacher, but the school didn't want that. So he was stuck in Miss Prig's class.

Percy had the greatest urge to laugh when the teacher announced they would be starting a new topic – Poetry. All he could think of were the bad poems from Apollo, and he was the God of Poetry. Miss Prig started calling on students to explain what they knew about poetry. Percy knew she would call on him, she seemed to enjoy embarrassing him in front of his peers (well that's what he thought; Paul said she was assisting him to learn).

"Perseus Jackson can you explain to the class what a haiku is?" asked Miss Prig. She refused to call him Percy saying that his official name was Perseus. (Another reason he didn't like her).

"It's a Japanese poem or verse form. It consists of three lines of five, seven and five syllables respectively," explained Percy thanking Apollo for knowing the answer.

"That is correct." The teacher looked stunned that he knew the answer. She then went on with some examples. Percy was amazed at how great a good haiku sounded. Apollo was **really bad** with writing haikus; he now knew why all the gods wished he would move onto a new form of poetry.

"Your assignment is to write a poem about a significant occasion or person. You can choose any poem form you want," said Miss Prig eying the class.

The class groaned but got out their work books and began trying to write a poem. Percy tried to think about what significant occasion he could talk about. The Titan war was a major occasion in his life but how could he write about that? Percy tried, but found it really difficult. The bell rang for lunch.

"You can hand your poems in tomorrow," said Miss Prig. The class groaned as they packed up. As Percy left the room to head to lunch he wished he knew someone who could help him. Then he realised he did.

* * *

Lunch was normal. He lined up for lunch but decided to skip the food. The grey and brown muck was not appetising. He decided on an apple and some cookies, not really healthy but so much better than SLOP. He ate with his small group of friends in the cafeteria. Yes he had friends at school, not close friends like he had at camp but friends nevertheless.

He was listening to his friends going on about their favourite television show (he had missed it due to a monster attack- stupid hellhound). As they talked he started to daydream about Annabeth, he hadn't seen her for two weeks. He was hoping to see her this weekend; they were planning a picnic in Central Park. Percy was pulled out of his daydream by his friend Nathan.

"I'll send you the details for the party, well except you Percy."

"Man, YOU really need a mobile phone. Why don't you have one?" asked Jane the new girlfriend of Nathan.

"It's a beacon for trouble," said Percy not elaborating on why it was trouble. His friends just looked at each other and shrugged.

On his way to gym the last class for the day he dropped by the teachers lounge to inform Paul what his plans for the afternoon/ evening was. He knocked on the door. Miss Prig answered the door.

"Mr Jackson, shouldn't you be on your way to class? What do you want?" she asked. Percy fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"I wanted to see P... Mr Blowfis. Is he available?" asked Percy.

"He is in his next class, where you should be," said Miss Prig. Another teacher came up behind her.

"You can leave a message if you want, Percy," said Mr Wall. This was one of the teachers that Percy liked, and he was friends with Paul.

"Can you please tell him I'll be going to the Empire State Building after school and will be late home," said Percy with a smile.

"Can do, now shouldn't you get to your next class," said Mr Wall. Percy nodded, and thanked him.

"I hope you get time to write that poem for my class," said Miss Prig.

"Oh that's why I'm going," said Percy as he walked to his next class.

* * *

Gym was uneventful. They had a substitute teacher so they played Dodge ball. Percy found it amazing that when teachers didn't know what to get the class to do; they threw balls at one another. Percy was on the opposite team as Dyllan. Who targeted Percy but became frustrated when Percy outsmarted him. Hey he had played with 'Canadians' who used flaming dodge balls. Also the craze at camp at the moment was an extreme dodge ball game. There was a daily battle at camp, the Apollo campers were generally straight on target with their throws, the Ares campers were violent, and the Hermes campers usually cheated. Technically it was a free for all. Dyllan and his posse had nothing on the demi-gods at camp and Percy used some of the strategies he had leant from the Athena campers during the game. Dyllan was mad when his team was beaten by Percy's.

Once school had finished and he had outsmarted Dyllan by bypassing an altercation in the hallway, Percy made his way to the Empire State building and the 600th floor. He spoke to the security guard- they discussed the weather (it was a nice sunny day, so Zeus was in a good mood) and the latest drama in the tabloids (which was always handy if you ran into Lady Aphrodite). Percy had found him talkative whenever he visited, especially while waiting for Annabeth to finish with her job as Architect of Olympus. He had also talked Percy into trying to read the huge book with the wizard on the front that he had been reading when they first saw each other. Percy headed to the elevator, entered and used the security card that he got off the guard (He wouldn't provide Percy or Annabeth with their own, stating that he couldn't afford the damage the hordes of Hermes children would do. Percy could see his point). When the elevator opened at the 600th floor, Percy was impressed with the improvements to the ruins from the second Titan War. Annabeth was doing a great job in re-designing Olympus. Percy made his way to the throne room.

* * *

Percy was surprised to see Annabeth in the throne room. He thought she was stuck at her boarding school with a ton of homework. Annabeth was currently surrounded by gods and a goddess. All of them were trying to get Annabeth's attention. The gods and goddess they were fighting with each other, trying to get Annabeth to make their statues bigger and better than the other.

"Annabeth, my sword is not big enough in this statue," said Ares.

"How come Zeus has more statues than me?" asked Aphrodite.

"Artemis's statue is in a better position than mine, and we all know I'm more Awesome than her," interrupted Apollo.

Percy noticed that his girlfriend looked flustered and stressed. Percy felt someone enter the throne room behind him; he turned and saw that it was Lady Athena.

"Annabeth looks stressed, I'll get rid of the others, you deal with Annabeth," Percy said and didn't wait for Lady Athena to respond before approaching his girlfriend.

"Annabeth, still working on designs?" asked Percy, surprising Annabeth causing her to jump and spin around.

"Percy, what are you doing here?" Annabeth asked as Percy gave her a kiss.

"I was in the neighbourhood," answered Percy.

"My most favourite couple," sighed Lady Aphrodite.

"Oh yeah I heard that they had broken up," said Percy.

"What are you talking about?" asked a confused Lady Aphrodite.

"The most talked about Hollywood couple have apparently broken up. You hadn't heard - apparently he had an affair," said Percy.

"What are you talking about? They LOVE each other," said Lady Aphrodite.

"Well that was what the media are saying…. Maybe I'm wrong, but it was what all the girls were saying today at school," said Percy. The girls had been discussing it at school; Percy had just tuned them out.

"Stupid rumours, causing problems," screeched Lady Aphrodite running out of the throne room. No one got to mess with couples except her.

"If the number one Hollywood couple have broken up the paparazzi are going to have a field day. The fighting over the best position for a photo, there should be blood shed….. Got to go," said Ares as he hurried out of the room.

"Annabeth dear why don't you come and have tea with me," said Athena drawing her daughter's attention to her.

"Good, while she does that, Apollo you can help me with my homework," said Percy.

"Percy, I think you have it wrong, wouldn't you ask for help from the goddess of wisdom?" asked Annabeth.

"I would if it wasn't my English homework ….. I have to write a poem. Who better to help me than the god of poetry," replied Percy. Annabeth and Lady Athena couldn't disagree with Percy's logic.

After an hour of "help" from Apollo, Percy had written two lines of his poem, about a dozen times. Apollo had been sprouting poetry- really bad poetry. Most of the poems had ended with the line I am Awesome or Apollo is Awesome. Percy was ready to snap and did just that.

Apollo the god of poetry,

Has really done us a dishonesty

He is the worst poet in history,

He is Not Awesome.

Percy regretted it as soon as it was out of his mouth. He closed his eyes waiting for Apollo to start yelling. When he heard nothing he opened his eyes, he wasn't sure how, but Percy found himself in his bedroom. He realised that he had probably just offended another god, and one that had actually liked him. Percy sighed; he still had the stupid poem to write.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. ****Please review, your critique is always welcome.**

**Now I'm off to write more of Visit to the Past: Curse and Maze.**


End file.
